Truculence
by SoldierCSA
Summary: This is a 28 days later story but in America, Its about a sqiad of American soldiers in the U.S. Army. It has language and gore in it that why there the M. If ya'll like it R&R and I'll try to get a few more chapters up. Any reply is welcomed.
1. Prolouge

Truculence

Prologue

"Shoot me! Shoot me! Do it!" the words rang through the hallways. The screaming, snarling, and shrieking rang loud. His eyes locked with the man's who was yelling this up the stairs to him as monsters tore at his flesh. A moment's hesitation a realization the tension on his finger the quick decision the finger pulled back. The bullet left the chamber, as did the man's life at the bottom of the stairs. The foul festers realized within seconds their heads snapping up red eyes gleaming blood covering their mouths and fingers. Proof of the crime they had committed against humanity. Then they charged up the stairs letting out those inhuman shrieks as they sprinted towards there would be victim. He fired into them with his M-4 assault riffle, they fell, some of them fell. A click came as the clip was emptied on the horde.

"Shit." Said the man turning and running down the hallway pictures on the walls flashing past him. Smiling faces frozen in time staring out into the terror the world that this world had become. He reached the end of the hallway taking a glimpse at the pursuers that where hot on his tail coming to end his existence. He ran into a room to his left slamming the door shut pulling a bored into place across the doors frame. It had been the plan to have more than just him in this room. But they all had learned long ago that plans never worked out now a days. They always… always fell apart costing people their lives or wished that is what they lost. They reached the door and the slamming began the shrieks and snarls penetrated the door. He knew these noises would be followed soon by more physical terrors. The door rattled on its hinges he backed away from it surprisingly clam. It wasn't like this was a new situation.

In fact the last four weeks, twenty-eight days, six hundred and seventy two hours had been along the same lines of this very instance. He sat down on a bed in the corner and thought. Why had this all happened? It had all been all just normal and then they where all thrown into this shit hole. It had cost them all their friends, their lives, everything. He had just lost his last friend at the base of the stairs keeping a long time ago promise. He looked up when he heard the door cracking. Usually the doors would have given away by now and the infected would of already would of swarmed in and taken their prize. But they had seen this happen enough time to know to choose a room with a very sturdy hard woof door. He got up looking at the crack that was in the door now. A red eye gleamed through it at him an instant later blood sprayed through it teeth clattering as they tried to bite their way at him through the door.

They had prepared this room for their final stand against these basterds. He and what remained of his squad had pulled back to this house to regain their strength and prepare to keep moving. That was the pan, and like all plans this one had backfired too with the same consequences. He grabbed a black remote that lay on a bedside table. He looked down at its square shape with the red cover hiding the metallic switch that would in the end make sure he and his squad won this little battle. They would all go out with a flaming vengeance on these "Ragers" as we had all came to call them. He moved slowly to the window of the room. He looked down from this second floor window watching as the infected ran into the house coming to join in the would be feast. "That's right come and get yah a piece the more the merrier." He said moving his gaze into the countryside that lay past the house that was on the edge of a small town. It was the Georgia countryside he had always loved to just look at. It relaxed him with its green trees blowing in the cool winds. It still relaxed him actually even with the ragers running in it and the half mutilated corpses of the lucky unlucky laying about.

He really should have taken that reassignment to England instead of sticking with his friends and staying in boring old Georgia. Sure he would be in the U.K. right now with a few lovely British ladies, but no he had to be a loyal son of a bitch and stay with his squad. But Georgia had always been his home so he would just have to be ok with that choice it was to late to change it now. He cocked his eyebrow as he heard a crash behind him. He turned to see a whole arm flailing through the door. They where persistent weren't they, they would just keep banging at that door until either it gave way or they died of starvation on the other side.

Private Nicholas Bonds sat leaning against the window in that small house. Thinking back to the beginning of this all. Back to when they where still unaware of the true state of the would be labeled at the time a small issue. It had all started when his Sergeant had walked into his and squad mate's barracks…


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one

The beginning

"You know Tornow if you shine those boots anymore you're going to buff the leather right out of the thing." Said Bonds chuckling slightly as he watched Tornow apply another layer of shine. Tornow was a short man of Asian descent and had a wide build. "Well I figure if I sign these boots enough that they might just not lose the shine again." He blew on the boots drying the black polish before beginning to rub a cloth across it making a squeaking noise. "Or your just trying to impress that new chick." Said a man sitting at a table with the rest of the squad. The man that had spoken was Private Stewart, A young guy the same age as Tornow with curly blonde hair earning him the nickname of "Curly". "Isn't she a MP?" said the man sitting opposite the table of Curly. Private Wright a slim built man with short cut brown hair. The man sitting next to Wrights left threw a few chips into the hole. "I'd let her take me away in handcuffs." He grinned as he laid down his hand full house topped by aces. "Awww that's bullshit Crow." Said Bonds throwing his cards onto the table.

The dirty blonde haired Private Crow just smiled and raked in the chips. "What can I say guys I am just good at poker. "Yah good at cheating at poker." Scoffed Stewart as he too threw down his cards. "Or he just has the natural skill to play the game like a professional." Said Wright gathering the cards and shuffling them. "Yah like Crow ever had any skills, that's a funny one Wright I'll have to use that some time." Said Tornow taking a second from his boots to join the conversation. "Well last time I heard I had quite the skill in a certain area. Well that what that new mp gal said." Everyone got a laugh at the look that spread across Tornows face. "Crow if you even tried to make a move on her she would mace you in the face then bash you in the head with her billy club." Tornow said finally finishing his shine and setting the boots aside. "There now deal me in this hand." He said pulling up a seat to the table. "Ready to lose some money are yah?" Bonds asked him with a grin still on his face. "Yah we'll see about that."

Just as Wright began to deal the cards out a bang came at the barracks door. "What was that?" said Bonds looking towards the door. "I don't know" said Stewart standing up and moving towards the door. The bang came again as Stewart neared the door. All of the men were silent now Wright had stopped dealing the cards. All eyes were locked on the door as Stewart reached slowly for the door knob. His hand gripped it and turned it and pulled it slowly open. The daylight spread across the room as the door opened wider. Stewart stood looking into the daylight at nothing. He turned back to the group "Must have been one of the guys from second pla-"He was cut off as a dark shape lunged from the side of the entrance grabbing him and pulling him to the ground snarling and biting at his neck. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Stewart kicked and yelled as he was pulled down. Everyone jumped to their feet at this site not knowing what was going on.

Laughter rang out as the figure let go of Curly. Standing up fully the squad finally recognized the figure as their Sergeant, Sergeant Johnson. There was silence for a few more second before the rest of the squad broke out into hysterical laughter. Stewart stood up slowly glaring at the squad as they laughed at him. "You know Sarge one day these pranks of yours are going to backfire on you." "I reckon they will Private, but until then I'am going to have my fun." "Stewart you nearly pissed yourself!" Crow said between gasps of air. "Did you see the look on his face?" "Did you hear the scream?" the laughter continued until the Sergeant raised his hand. "Listen up guys. Quite down." He patted Curly on the back then pushed him toward his seat. "I just came back from a meeting with the Company commander and the 1st sergeant. Where going to be assigned to guard duty at the research building at the northern tip of the base. It going to be a around the clock duty meaning where taking it in shifts and no leaves to go party on the weekends until our time guarding it is done." A groan came from the group as they heard this news. "No leave that is until after this weekend's leave, ya'll better enjoy it. It's the last for a while."

A cheer and clapping came from the squad as this relief was revealed. An hour later they were all changed into their civilian cloths and heading towards the parking lot that held their civilian cars. "So what are ya'll doing with our last weekend of freedom?" Asked Bonds as he looked around at the others. "I think I'll go to the bar and have a few drinks meet up with a nice lady and, well ya'll know the rest." Said Wright as he reached into his pocket and felt around for his keys. "That actually sounds like a good idea Wright I think I'll join yah." Said Stewart. "Me too." Said Tornow as they reached their cars. Bonds pulled his keys out of his jacket pocket and unlocked his door. "Well then the same plan as usual is it? You in Crow?" "Yah I'll see ya'll at the bar. The usual time then." "See yah there said Nick Before climbing into his trucks seat and cranking up the engine. He pushed it into reverse and backed out of his parking spot then slammed it into drive punching the gas his tires screeched and spun before he shot of speeding out of the lot.

He turned on his radio as he speed down the road the tree flashing past him. The usual country channel playing the good old southern country music. As he sat there windows down warm air blowing in and threw his dark brown hair and over his face. He knew this was going to be a good weekend. Just as he was relaxing to the music the song ended typical. He thought to himself as the host voice began to speak. "Now for a daily news with Weather man Matt Elbertson." "Good after noon folks this is your local radio station weather man Matt. It looks like its going to be a warm weekend with plenty of shun sine but a cool breeze. With a high of 80 and a low of 72. Back to you Lisa." "Thanks Matt, now we go on to your news update. There has been a small riot in Rome, Georgia today. It seems that a mob of people have been assaulting several people in the town. Authorities say they are in the process of quailing this incident. Now back to our top ten list." The music began to play as Bonds thought of what he had just heard. He began to think about it as he ended up behind a old grandma driver.

It was weird for a riot to be happening there hadn't been one of those in forever. There wasn't really any reason for one to be happening. The taxes weren't that bad no new law had been passed recently that was that bad. He stopped thinking about the matter as he pulled into the bars parking lot. He parked his truck then got out locking it he saw that the others had already made it there. All their cars were parked in their usual places. He walked to the bars door and opened it walking in. "Hey! It's Bonds." Called Crow from the bar. "Come pull up a stole Bonds order a beer! Bar tender pour this guy up a beer." Said Crow rocking on his stole a little. Bonds sat down looking at Crow before asking Tornow. "How many has he had already?" "You know Crow he started off with a few shots of tequila then chased them with a few more shots of tequila then chased those with a few more shots of tequila." "Ah he really should take it slower with his drinks at this rate he's going to be passed out at eleven." "Well you know the rules Bonds last man here has to take him home." Said Wright patting him on the back.

Bonds took a ship of his beer as he watched Crow stumble off and attempt to hit on a chick across the room. "You have to give it to him he is a determined little basterd." Tornow said as they watched him walk after the woman that was obviously trying to lose him in the crowd. "Well did any of ya'll here about that riot in Rome?" asked Bonds after he finished off his beer. "Yah I heard it on the radio. It's weird it's usually peaceful around there." Said Wright his eyes still following the movement of Crow trying to navigate his way through the dancing crowd. "Hes not going to make too much farther." Chuckled Stewart as Crow seemingly lost his orientation in the crowd along with the woman he was perusing. "One of us better go save him." Said Tornow as they watched their drunk friends tap a man on the shoulder and asked for directions out of the crowd. "I'll get him." Bonds said paying for his beer and walking out onto the floor towards Crow. "You're a good man Bonds." Yelled Tornow as the three chuckled.

"Hey Crow! Crow come here!" Bonds yelled as he got nearer to Crow. Crow turned around smiling as he saw Bonds, he stumbled slowly towards him. "Man it's good to see you Bonds I… I couldn't find my way out of here." "Yah I saw you looked quite confused." "Yah I was there was no exit sign. They should really put one up in here." "They do Crow but it's over the exit to the building not the exit to the dance floor." "Ya'll well they should get one." Bonds put a arm around Crow as he ranted on about the need for a exit sign. He guided him out of the bar and to his truck before Crow realized that he wasn't in the bar anymore. "Hey wait what happened to the bar?" said Crow confused. "It just closed man lights out for the night." "It doesn't look like that look… look at all the light in there." "Don't let them fool yah Crow their closed." "Damn I wanted one last shot to… o well." Bonds helped him into his passenger seat and closed the door before moving to his side and climbing in.

He pulled out onto the road and began to drive in the direction of his house. The soft country music played softly all the way to his house. He pulled into his drive way just as the host was announcing the news again. "The riot in Rome has just escalated there have been several brutal murders in the area and assaults on civilian and law enforcement alike." Bonds turned the engine off and removed the key. He wondered what was happening in Rome that was causing all of that mess. He helped the almost asleep Crow out of the truck and into his front door. He guided him to the bed in his guess bedroom before he moved back to the front door. He stood there for a second letting the cool breeze blow on him looking at the woods around him letting the scene relax him like it always did before he closed and locked the door for the night. He moved to his bedroom and flopped down on the bed and fell quickly into a peaceful sleep. Just before sleep took him he thought to himself. _Yah this is going to be a good weekend. _


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Shadow rising

The clouds glided in the air lazily forming white fluffy figures that children would see as animals and other things. The sun hid behind these white shapes slowly making its way up behind them. Casting a slowly moving shadow across the ground. As it finally made its way past the blockade of the clouds its bright rays shot towards the earth one particularly bright one right through Bonds bedroom window. Bonds opened his eyes only to be blinded by a incredibly bright light. He cursed rolling over and off the bed landing on the floor next to his bed with a thump. He laid there a second before pushing himself off the floor and up onto his feet. He rubbed his eyes slowly rubbing the sleep from them. "Damn sun blinding me in my own house." He muttered as he pulled on a pair of jeans and his regular camo shirt then making his way to his bedroom door grabbing the gold colored handle and turning it pulling the door open. He walked into the dimly lit hallway making his way down the corridor. He reached the door to his guess bedroom grabbing the door handle.

He heard the snoring of crow in his drunken sleep as he opened the door. He made his way to the window that had the blinds down. He slowly twirled the stick opening the blinds, he watched as the bright lines of light slowly make their way up the sleeping Crow body. As they finally reached his eyes Bonds let out a yell waking Crow up with a jerk. Crow opened his eyes yelled covered his eyes and rolled straight off the edge of the bed and thudded to the floor. "Awwwww! Who does that man! My eyes my head it hurts! It's too bright ah God please make it go away!" Bonds laughed and walked to the side of the bed that Crow had rolled off. "Come on you hung over dip shit get up. Let's get some coffee into your veins and that alcohol out." Bonds walked out of the room leaving Crow to recover from his own rude awakening. It was sad that he had done the same thing but without a handover.

He walked into the kitchen making his way to the black coffee maker on the white marble counter. He pulled the coffee pot from its perch and walked it over to the sink holding it under the faucet as he filled it with cooled water. He pulled it away as it filled up and placed next to the coffee make as he opened up the filter slot and put a filter in it along with three scoops of black ground up coffee beans. He closed this and opened the top and poured the water into it and flicked on the on switch placing the pot back into its spot. Watching as the liquid slowly trickle out of the top no longer clear but black and smelling of the black fuel. He heard the sound of the toilet flushing and Crow stumbling down the hallway towards the kitchen. "You better of not pissed all over my toilet!" Crow appeared in the kitchen chuckling to himself. "Pay backs a bitch fucker." He said smiling happy with his dastardly deed. "Yah well what you don't know is your going to be use as a mop to clean that shit up."

"Yah well coffee first and then we'll see who's becoming a human piss mop." Crow said grabbing a coffee cup and moving to the brewing pot. As he reached out for it Bonds hand connected with the side of his head. "What the fuck is wrong with you!" Yelled Crow clutching his head as the slap was amplified by his hung over state. "Well you should have seen that one coming." Bonds said filling up his cup with coffee adding some cream and sugar to it to make it not taste like piss. Just as Bonds brought the cup to his mouth a bang came at his front door. He lowered the steaming cup slowly as another bang came seeming much louder now. He placed his mug on the table walking out of the kitchen into his living room. Leaving the still in pain Crow holding his head. He reached the door just as another bang came from the outside. He grabbed the door handle and turned it pulling the door open he squinted as the sun blinded him for a second a dark shape moved in the blinding rays and as his eyes adjusted to the sudden change it light. The form rushed into the house breathing hard Bonds turned slowly to face this person who had unlimitedly came into his house. The Tanned skin man with short black hair was none other than Tornow. His built shoulders heaving from what seemed to have been a long run. "Close that fucking door!" he yelled at Bonds rushing the door and slamming it shut locking the dead bolt in place. He bent over again trying to catch his breath.

"What's up man? Why are you so out of breath? Why are you at my house this early?" Bonds questioned the out of breath Tornow. Tornow finally catching his breath stood up fully looking Bonds in the eyes his brown eyes making feel like something had good very wrong. "The shit had hit the fan Bonds. You remember those riots on the news right?" "Yah" "Well those riots have spread all over Georgia and to here. But they aren't riots man! The people aren't simply walking around with signs yelling they are killing people. They say their just rushing people and beating the living hell out of them! Biting them and other shit! Then those people become just as angry as them throwing up blood and killing other people!" Nick stood there a second taking in all of this information his mind trying to comprehend what was going on. He ran a hand through the short brown hair before noticing the cuts and scrapes all over Tornow. "What happened to you man? Where's your car? Why did you run here?" "Weren't you listing man? They were at my house they broke in I barely got out of there and booked it through the woods getting all cut up from the branches. I'll explain it later man their probably heading this way! We got to get some weapons and get to your car we have to get back to the base!"

"Weapons? You mean you want to kill those people?" Bonds said at this. "Dude they are going to kill us if we don't kill them first!" Tornow yelled. "Alright I have my guns up in my extra room." Bonds moved to the door grabbing his keys and wallet, phone, and can of Timber Wolf wintergreen dip. Crow walked out from the kitchen sipping on his coffee. "Hey whats up Tornow when did you get here? Did I hear something about Weapons and kil…" The door behind Bonds exploded a human form bursting throw it and spearing Bonds in the back taking him to the ground. "Holy fuck!" Bonds heard Crow yell as Bonds twisted around with the person managing to roll on his back. He saw red eyes gleaming at him as this stranger began to beat down on him. Bonds put his arms up trying to block the blows as the thing shrieked at him. The persons mouth opened and a gush a red liquid exploded from its mouth splattering on the floor next to Bonds head. Just as the thing thrust its head with gapping bloody teeth at him a bat smashed into its head sending it tumbling off of Bonds. Bonds glanced up to see Tornow holding a bat he grabbed Bonds under the armpit yanking him up then charged the thing as it tried to get up. He brought the bat slamming down on the monsters head making a sickening crunch noise as the thing fell to the floor not moving anymore. Bonds took a deep breath as he looked at the still form bonds now recognizing as his next door neighbor Phil. "You fucking killed him Tornow!" Yelled Crow still clutching his coffee eyes wide. "He was trying to Kill Bonds you dumb shit! " Tornow yelled back breathing heavily again shaking from the adrenaline. "Let's get to those fucking guns." Said Bonds no longer doubting Tornow. Just as he ended this he looked to the door and spotted three more of these angry humans running across his front yard towards the open door letting out blood curtailing screams of hate. "Fucking move it!" Tornow yelled shoving Bonds toward his hallway that lead to the stairs to the second floor. Bonds stumbled and then turned grabbing the stunned Crow and ran down the hallway. Tornow stood at the door just as the first thing made it to the door its shriek ending abruptly as the bat connected with its forehead making it flip backwards onto the porch.

Tornow turned and ran the other two things right behind him. Bonds reached the top of the stairs turning to see Tornow sprinting with the two people roaring at his heels. "Crow go get the guns!" He shoved Crow in the direction of the room Crow stood for a second before rushing off to the room. Bonds turned as Tornow reached the bottom of the stairs hurtling up them towards him. Bonds looked around seeing a table he kicked its leg breaking it off and grabbing it just as Tornow made it to the top of the stairs. Bonds turned swinging the use to be table leg in his hands. He brought it up and crashing into the first mans chin sending him flying back tumbling down the stairs hitting the second person and bringing it down with him. "Thanks." Gasped Tornow as he looked at the Monsters quickly recovering at the bottom of the stairs snarling as they returned to their feet and charged the stairs again. "Go!" yelled Bonds running down the hallway as the things made it to the top of the stairs in seconds. Tornow and Bonds ran down the hallway the things closing in on them. Then Bonds saw Crow step out of his gun room holding his .12 gauge shot gun. "Move!" He yelled Bonds and Tornow barely jumped into a side room crashing to the floor when they heard the shotgun go off sending buck shot into the first mans chest splattering his flesh all over the walls of the corridor.

The second monster a woman was knocked down again by the body of the flying man. She struggled under the man's body throwing up a fountain of blood as Tornow and Bonds made it back out into the hallway. "Get out of the way ones still alive!" Crow said pulling the shotgun to the side so it didn't aim at the two. Bonds and Tornow turned at the same time just in time to see the woman charging them from a few feet. Both bat and table leg came thudding down on the woman's head cracking the skull and dropping her like a stone. They both raised and brought the clubs back down on the woman's head several time before stopping. Bonds gasping and looked at Tornow. "I think I'm getting the hang of this." "Yah right let's get those guns then. " Tornow and Bonds ran into the room Crow standing at the door watching out for more of the things. Bonds yanked open the gun rack its glass had already been shattered by Crow to get the shot gun. He grabbed his 9mm hand gun and 30.30. Rifle, also grabbing his 243. And handing it to Tornow. He grabbed boxes of ammo from his cabinet tossing Tornow and Crow their ammo for their weapons before throwing the rest into a duffle bag and slinging it over his shoulder. He loaded up his rifle his hand gun always being loaded Tornow followed suit with his own weapon. "Alright this is the plan make it to my truck then go to the base and pick up and survivors on the way. Tornow call the rest of the squad and see where they are and if they need any help." Tornow pulled out his cell phone and began to call the others as Bonds looked out the window seeing off in the distance a crowd of ten of these raging people coming down his driveway fast. He turned back grabbing three radios from his well supplied cabinet to. He threw one to both of his friends. "There are ten more ragers coming down the road. What I need ya'll to do is get down stairs to the truck and start it up I'll stay up here and give you cover fire from this window. Once ya'll get the truck started I'll get down there and we'll licktey split it out of here." "Sounds like a plan."Crow said Tornow nodded his agreement loading the last bullet into his 243. They all three strapped on their radios and turned them on. "Curly and Wright are both at Wrights house they haven't been hit yet but they know what's happening now and are loading up their truck with supplies and weapons. They said they'd meet us on the road." "Alright then this is all going to work out lets go then!" Bonds said handing Crow his truck keys.

As the two ran out of the room Bonds turned back to the window knocking out the glass and slipping his barrel through the new hole. He pressed the butt against his shoulder bringing his eye to look down the iron sights lining them slowly up on the lead ragers' chest. He pulled the trigger slowly the hammer fell and his shoulder jumped back at the kick of the weapon. He watched as the man tumbled into a heap on the ground as the bullet met its mark. He brought the lever action down loading another round into the chamber before lining up again and exploding the chest of his next victim. He repeated this action three more times the bullets ejecting from the chamber each time with a wisp of smoke. He grabbed his radio saying "Reloading." He brought the gun vertically on his shoulder pushing bullets into its belly. One. Two. He watched as the monsters made their way closer to the house. Three. Four. "Guys their going to get to you watch out!" Bonds loaded the last bullet in loading it into the chamber with a quick jerk of the leaver. He pushed his barrel through the window again just to see one of the faster ones run into his garage a second later with the company of the bang of a shotgun it came flying back out half of its head missing. Tornow and Crow rushed out of his garage Tornow firing and bringing another rager down. Bonds lined up a shot and fired the knee of one of the things exploding bringing it down. Crow had made it to the truck and was in and cranked up the engine up. Tornow brought down the last thing on his driveway just as more burst out from the tree line in his front yard.

Bonds turned grabbing a rope from his closet and tying it to the leg of the cabinet and threw the other end out of the window he slung his rifle strap over his shoulder along with the duffle bag and slowly crawled backwards out of the window holding onto the rope. He planted his feet on the wall of his house and lowered himself down slowly into a L shape before crouching and pushing with his legs sending him backward off the wall. He loosened his grip on the rope letting himself slide down it. His feet slammed into the pavement of his driveway he jumped over the dead body of the rager and into the back of his truck. Tornow had made it into the passenger seat of the truck and was reloading his rifle before again firing into the charging festers. Bonds followed suit taking aim at a particularly angry looking female her head exploded and she fell to the ground in a heap. "Hang on!" Crow said as he slammed on the gas and the Vehicle shot forward. Bonds tumbled backward into the bed not being able to respond to the warning and thankfully he did because a second later the truck lurched as Crow ended the life of the rager that Bonds had shot in the knee. "Nice one Crow" Tornow said firing one last shot along with Bonds at the slowly falling behind crowd of ragers. One of the things fell its shoulder exploding but it quickly got up again and began to run again. Bonds turned to the cab and slid the back window of the truck's cab open pushing the duffle bag with ammo in it before poking his head in. Packing his can of dip and sticking in a fat pinch of tobacco he said. "Well guys that wasn't so bad was it?" "Yah whatever you say." Tornow said sliding a toothpick into his mouth and began to chew on it.


End file.
